Heart Shaped Box
by stephvanie
Summary: Ven gets a mysterios letter and has Vanitas help him to figure out who it is from. Why did they have to write him THAT kind of letter, especially on Valentine's Day?
1. Chapter 1

**Heart Shaped Box**

Ventus started to turn red, almost as red as the sun. Wait, what the fuck? The sun isn't red! Okay, well, it is when it's a sunset or a sunrise, stupid sun. Whatever, I give up, similes suck. Anyway, his big blue eyes look at me and I can't help but laugh at him. He looks down at the note again and then back at me. I continued to laugh because his face was priceless.

"Vani," he whined, "help me."

I can't help him, I'm too busy laughing and my sides hurt too much to move. He pouts and puts the note down on the coffee table in front of him. When I controlled my laughter, I asked him, "Who do think sent it?" I looked down at the anonymous letter, laughing again.

He shrugged. "I don't know, probably some perverted that wants to bone me," he said and I laughed harder. "Vani, it's not funny. What if it's from some crazy person that actually wants me to…?"

I interrupted him, "Ven, it's probably just one of our stupid friends pulling a prank on you. Y'know, like Axel," I told him.

"Yeah, I guess," he said. There was a bit of disappointment in his voice, which was kind of weird because I always thought that he liked Axel. "Can we go ask him?" He stood up from the couch, looking over at me in the recliner.

I groaned. "Why can't you just call him?"

"Axel lies," he answered, walking over to me. He kicked my foot gently and smiled at me. "Now, c'mon," he said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up.

I let out another groan and followed him outside. He locked the door to our house, yes I said _our_house. We live together, but we're not "together" and we're not related, either. Well, unless you want to believe that we're all related in someway, but that's a scary thought so let's not go there. Anyway, since I'm the only one who was smart enough to take the stupid driving test back in high school, I have to drive Ven everywhere he wants to go. So, we get into my car and I drive him over to Axel's house, which doesn't really take long because Axel basically lives ten minutes from our house.

"Ven," I said, pulling up into Axel's driveway, "what if it isn't even Axel?"

"Well," he replied, "it has to be someone. That note couldn't have just hopped into our mailbox at night. You mentioned Axel, so that's who I'm going with."

"You better not be," I said, turning the engine off. Ven gives me a confused look as he unbuckles his seatbelt. "Roxas would kill you," I explained.

"Don't remind me," he muttered, getting out of the car. I followed him and we walked to the house. I had to knock on the door because Ven was too nervous to. Axel answered the door shortly after that and he gave Ven this perverted grin. He winks and I can't help but laugh at the look that Ven gave him. "I'm Ventus, you sick freak!"

"Oh, oops," Axel said, rubbing the back of his head. Ven glared at him. "Hey, it's not my fault that you two look alike."

I sighed. "Anyway, the reason we came over here is because _Ventus_ got a smutty love letter," I explained, eager to go home. I gave Axel a grin and he just grinned.

"So you think that it's from me," he asked and started to seductively suck his middle finger. He lifted his shirt up a little to show us his stomach and closed his eyes. Ven got mad and punched Axel in the gut. I chuckled a little. "Okay, okay, ouch," he mumbled, rubbing the sore spot. "It wasn't me. I'd send that to Roxas instead of you."

Ven sighed and looked over at me. "Now what do we do, Vani?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Let's just go home," I said.

"You could go ask Kairi, she's been writing some stuff ever since she and Sora broke up."

I looked down and shook my head, sighing at Axel's idiocy. "Axel," I said, looking at the idiotic redhead, "they didn't break up. Kairi's practicing something for her acting class. She wants to be an actress, remember?"

"Oh, well, she sure is good at it, especially the way she hit him over the head and smacked him," he said.

Ven looked at us. "What's she writing, though?" he asked.

Axel shrugged. "I don't know, go ask her."

Ven gave me a look and I grabbed my car keys from the pocket of my jacket. "Looks like we're going to see Kairi," I said with a sigh. Ven smiled and ran to the passenger side of my car. I looked at Axel and added, "Thanks a lot."

He grinned. "Sure thing," he said.

Kairi invited us into her house, unlike Axel, because Kairi's just sweet like that. She kind of reminds me of Ven, except for the whole biology thing. I would say that she's my favorite out of Ven's friends, but that's not true. I don't really like Ven's friends, but some I can tolerate with. Kairi, I somehow found a way to accept her, and it's not the fact that she's dating my cousin. Sora's an idiot, and he deserves to be hit over the head if she's acting or not.

So, Ven was explaining the situation to her as she was getting us drinks. I was sitting on the couch, not paying attention to what was on the television, mostly because it was one of those teen girl shows. It wasn't like I could tune out their conversation anyway because the living room was only a few steps away from the kitchen, and I could every word that was going on. I sat up a little when the two came back, Ven handing me a soda can and sitting next to me. I undid the tab and took a sip. When I put the can on a coaster on the coffee table, I saw that Ven was struggling with the tab on his can and sighed. I took the drink from his hands and undid it for him.

He blushed a little from embarrassment. "Thanks," he mumbled. He took a sip and turned to Kairi, sitting across from us on a loveseat. "So, did you send that note?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Ven, I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you, no offense," she said.

Ven sighed. "I know, but Axel said that you've been writing," he argued.

She sighed and picked up pieces of paper from the table next to her. She hand them to Ven and he looked through them. "I'm writing a script," Kairi explained, "it's for my drama class."

"Oh," Ven said, looking at her and then at me, disappointment on his face. He gave Kairi her assignment back and sighed. "Well, someone had to write me that note. Do you know anyone that likes me, Kairi?" he asked.

Kairi shrugged, grinning girlishly. "I know a few people that like you, but I can't really say for sure about the one."

"Who are they?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, seriously, I want to go home," I said. Ven scowled at me and looked back at Kairi.

"Let's see, Aqua thinks that you're cute, but that could just be a big sister and little brother thing. Naminé said back in our senior year that she wouldn't mind to go out on a date with you, but she's with Riku, and I think she'd be too embarrassed to write a note like that and actually send it out. There's Terra and Zack," she added.

"Wow, Ven," I laughed, "it looks like everyone wants to get in your pants."

He glared at me. "Shut up," he said, shaking his head and blond spikes swaying back and forth. "I don't think there's enough gas in the car to go see all of them."

"Well, Naminé is with Riku and Aqua wouldn't ever write a sex letter to describe her feelings, she'd just do it," Kairi explained.

"You never know," I said, smirking, "some people can surprise you in many ways."

"Yeah," Ven said, "but I could see Terra or Zack doing that before I could Aqua." He looked over at me and smiled.

I shook my head. "Ven, I am not driving you all the way to Olympus just so that you can ask Zack a stupid question." He looked down and then quickly looked back up. His mouth opened to say something, but I interrupted. "No, we're not going to Oblivion, either."

"Vani…" he whined, "someone wrote me that letter and I want to know who it is."

"Then call them," I told him. He bit his lip and I sighed. I held out my hand. "Give me your damn phone." The only reason I said this was because I don't have a cell phone and I never will. Ven pulls his phone out from his pocket and puts it in my hand. I grasp it and stand up, walking into Kairi's kitchen. I leaned against the counter and scrolled through Ven's contacts. I called Terra first to get the conversation over with because, to be honest, I don't like Terra.

"Hello," I heard Terra's voice say.

"Hey, Terra, this is Vanitas," I replied.

There was silence before Terra said, "Vanitas…" I sighed and he asked, "Why are you using Ven's phone and what did you do to him?"

I smirked at his concern. "I haven't done anything to him…yet," I said and heard him growl a little, "and I'm using his phone because I don't have one, idiot." Terra grunted in response. "Anyway, you're Ven got a letter this morning, but there was no name or address. It was like someone had just slipped a blank envelope in our mailbox."

"I haven't even talked to Ven for two days," Terra explained and asked, "What was this letter about?"

I sighed. "If you want to know, then maybe you should call Ven and ask him yourself," I said, hanging up. I flipped the phone back open and searched for Zack's name. I smirked at the name that Ven had given him: Zack the puppy. I pressed the call button and put the pathetic device up to my ear.

"Hey, cutie-patootie," Zack said.

Wow, now that's a nice way to greet someone. I chuckled a little. "Is this how you always say hello to Ven?" I asked.

"Oh, Vanitas, it's you, I thought that Ven was calling. Sorry," he mumbled.

"I'll accept it this one time. So, yo haven't written any letters to Ven and stuffed them in our mailbox, have you?"

"No, not that I know of," he said. "What was the letter about?"

"It was a sex letter," I answered. The only reason that I told Zack and not Terra is because Terra's a jerk and hates me just as much as I hate him. Zack is also one of the very few friends of Ven's that likes me and one that I can actually put up with, like Kairi.

"Ooh," he cooed.

"So let's cut to the chase so that I can give Ven his phone back. Did you write him that letter?"

"No, I suck at writing and I wouldn't be able to put that in your mailbox, I live too far away. How do you know that the letter was for Ven, though, and not you?"

"It was written to 'Cute little Blondie,' and the last time I checked, I don't have blond hair," I answered.

Zack chuckled. "Okay, well, you better go tell Ven that it's not me," he said, "if that's what he's thinking."

"Sure, bye Zack," I said, hanging up. I walked back into the living room and tossed Ven's phone on his lap. "No," I told him.

He stared at me, mouth open. "Neither of them wrote that letter?" he asked. I shook my head and he slouched a bit. "I…" he sighed. "I guess we go home, right?" I nodded. "I mean, who else would it be?"

I stood, getting out my car keys and holding my hand out to him. "C'mon Ven," I said.

Ven looked at me and nodded, taking my hand and letting my pull him up. He waved at Kairi as I started walking towards the door. "Bye, Kairi," he said and followed me outside. We get in and once I pulled out of the driveway, Ven looked over at me and said, "I guess that I have a stalker."

I laughed at him. "Well, maybe he's cute," I said.

"Yeah," he looked down and then quickly looked back at me, "wait, how can you be so sure that is a boy?" he asked.

I sighed. "Didn't they write that they wanted you to suck their cock?" I asked.

"Oh," he said, nodding, "yeah, I guess they did."

"Ven, you're an idiot," I replied.

He pouted, but I didn't care. I was ready to go home and go to bed, but I had to do one little thing before I did.

Ven held the note in his hand, reading the words over and over. He blushed a few times and I smirked. He looked over at me and pouted. "Vani, what if he comes into my room at night and tries to rape me?"

"Well, if he is a stalker, then you probably don't want to give him any ideas," I sighed, nodding at the window. Ven covered his mouth with his hand and I couldn't help but chuckle. "It would be your fault for leading him on in the first place," I added. He groaned. "Yup, poor little Ven is gonna get raped tonight."

He slapped my arm. I grunted, rubbing the spot and regretting sitting next to him. "What the hell? Vani, you're not going to protect me?" he asked, whining. I shook my head, smirking at him. "Vani, this isn't funny, someone actually wants to stalk me and possibly come into my room at night and have his way with me." His eyes suddenly lit up and I got a bad feeling in my stomach. "Oh, I know," he said. "Vani, can I sleep with you?"

The question surprised me and made me choke on my drink. I spit it back into the glass and looked at him. He blushed when he realized what he had just asked. "You want a threesome," I suggested.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "I just want to be able to sleep in your room tonight." I sighed and shook my head. "Oh c'mon, Vani, you used to protect me every night when I was too scared of the dark. What makes the difference now?"

"Ven, we're not five anymore," I explained, giving him a look.

He bit his lip. "I know, but this letter is really starting to scare me." He held onto my arm a bit like he used to when he wanted me to do something for him. His lip stuck out and he widened his eyes, silently muttering _please_.

I sighed again. "Well, Ven, there's a big possibility that it's just a joke from someone at school."

"Yeah, but I haven't seen anyone since graduation; y'know, besides our friends," he said.

"Your friends," I corrected. He began to beg again and I shook my head. Why did I always have to give in to _that_ face? "Don't get any ideas," I said.

He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I groaned a little and he quickly let go of me. "Thank you, Vani."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, just get away from me before I change my mind."

Ven flinched a little and made a weird squealing noise, running upstairs to his room. A malicious grin soon then spread across my face. I turned off the TV and followed Ven upstairs. I could hear him mumbling to himself from the bathroom and I smirked a little. The bathroom door was left open and I walked over to it and leaned against the frame with my arms crossed, watching the blond brush his teeth and muttering something all the way. And then I remembered the stupid chant that his mother had told us so that we would start brushing our teeth more when we were little. The memory made me sick, mostly because the little song rhymed about keeping clean and cavities. It wasn't like I had any trouble remembering to brush my teeth every night and morning, my parents made sure I did that, but Ven's mom wanted to make sure that one of his "best friends" was doing it, too. I sighed at that and Ven looked over, jumping when he saw me.

"Hi, Vani," he said after spitting. He grabs a washcloth from the cabinet and using it to wash his mouth, don't ask me why he does it because even I don't know.

I watched him toss the cloth into the hamper before asking, "So what if this stalker decides that he wants you on Valentine's Day or any other day? You know that I can't be by your side forever."

He looked down at the red carpet and sighed a little. "I know, but maybe you can," he said, running to his room and I lazily followed him. I stood in the middle of his room as he pulled something out of the bottom drawer of his dresser. He walked over to me with the object behind his back and said, "Hold out your arm."

I could tell that he was up to something, but I didn't want him to think that I was suspecting him. I held out my left arm, watching closely as his hands moved from behind his back and towards my wrist. I saw a pair of handcuffs shining at me and wrapping around my wrist. I reacted with my right hand, however, and grabbed Ven's arm. He looked at me like a little kid caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. His eyes were wide and I could tell that he was scared at the moment. I looked down at the handcuffs and back up at him.

"Ven, what are you doing?" I asked.

He stared at the handcuffs and then up at me. He bit his lip as if it would give him an answer. "I'm, uh, making sure that the stalker doesn't come after me," he answered.

"So you were going to handcuff us together to make sure that I could always be with you," I suggested. He nodded. "Isn't that what they do in soap operas?" I asked. Ven nodded again. "Have you ever noticed that they can just easily get naked and dressed again when that would be impossible for anyone?" I asked him and he shook his head. I sighed.

"You could still protect me, though," Ven said.

"No, I'd be dragging you along if I went to go punch the guy in the face."

"O-oh," Ven said, looking down again.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, this is starting to get annoying," I said. "You do know that you forgot to ask one of your friends."

His eyes lit up and he looked at me. "Who," he asked eagerly. I shook my head walked away. I could hear him repeating his question and calling out my name. He followed me all the way to the hallway and asked me again until I got frustrated with him. "Ven, who haven't you asked?" I asked and he shrugged. "You see him everyday."

Ven shook his head and then thought for a moment. He looked at me with wide eyes and I thought that I would have to smack him. "Vani," he asked, "you wrote that note?" I sighed and then nodded. He shook his head and blinked a few times. "I don't understand. Why would you drive me all around town if it was you the whole time?"

I shrugged. "You obviously didn't read the back of the note. There was one little sentence that'll answer your question."

I saw the excitement run through his body and he practically pranced to go get the note. I heard him hit something and groan in complaint; probably the coffee table, I thought to myself. He ran back up the stairs, almost tripping a few times and I couldn't help but smirk. His hands turned the note over when he ran up to me and he read the line. I guess it didn't make sense to him because he reread it a few times before looking up at me with complete shock. "Vanitas," he said.

I flinched a little. To be honest, I've grown so used to the nickname that I never expect Ven to call me by my real name. And, since I'm admitting my stupid feelings here, I actually like the nickname. No one else can call me that, though, I won't let them. "Ven," I said.

Ven shook his head, interrupting me, "H-how long have you…"

My shoulders lifted and slowly dropped. I kept my arms crossed because I didn't know what else to do with them. If I would've let them hang, I would be fidgeting by putting them in pockets and behind my back and wherever else. "I guess since high school in our junior year," I answered.

"That-that's been…four years ago," he said and I nodded. "Why?" he asked.

I wasn't sure that I understood that question, but I figured that he was asking me why I never told him. "You were always interested in Terra," I replied, biting down on the back of my teeth at the mentioning of his name.

Ven looked down, almost as if he felt bad. "Yeah, but," he looked up at me, "I always like you more." His cheeks turned red and I saw the note slowly fly to the floor as he walked closer to me. Small arms wrapped around my neck and he had to stand on his toes a little bit to stretch. "Vani, you never acted like you, well, liked me. Then again, I guess you don't act like you're interested in a lot of things." He laughed nervously and smiled goofily at me.

My arms went around his waist because I didn't know what else to do with them. "So, you're not freaked out over the note?" I asked, nodding my head in its direction.

Ven smiled and shook his head. "No, not now that I know that it's from you. Why didn't you just tell me, though?"

I smirked at him; Ven was just too innocent for his own good. "Where would the fun be then?" I asked.

He smiled again and leaned on his toes more to kiss me. I kissed him back, putting my tongue against his lips, eager to claim him. He opened his mouth and I shoved my tongue into the entrance, exploring Ven's mouth. I guess I must have touched a certain spot because Ven sighed and leaned against me as if he lost consciousness. He tried to stand properly, but couldn't do so, so I wrapped my hands underneath his butt cheeks and lifted him a little. I slowly led him to my room, which was the master bedroom. I put him down once we stepped into my room and started to distract him by kissing the side of his neck. He moaned when I gently scraped my teeth against his flesh. I had the urge to bite, but I held it back. Usually biting someone, or them biting me, turned me on and I could fuck with them in two minutes. Ven, however, he wasn't just some sex buddy to me, he was special. I don't care how corny this sounds, because it'll be the only time you'll hear me confess my _feelings_, but I wouldn't hurt Ven if it meant the world was on the edge. Fuck the world, Ven means a lot to me.

Ven moaned when I pushed him onto the mattress and he immediately wrapped his legs around my waist. "Vani, please, I want you," he moaned. I rocked my hips against his teasingly and a thought came to my mind. I broke the kiss and Ven whimpered from the loss of contact.

"Tell me more about those handcuffs," I purred.

He moaned at the sound of my voice and tried to kiss my lips. I held him down, however and he whimpered. He made a few more grunting noises before looking up at me and replying, "I lost the key."

One of my eyebrows rose. "So you were going to handcuff me to you even though you didn't have a key?" I asked.

He nodded, blushing. I stared at him in disbelief. "Hey," he argued, "I actually thought that someone was going to come after me."

I grinned at him and started kissing his neck again. He moaned softly and I put my hand down his pajama pants. Ven screamed my name and I felt my insides burn, but that could've been from my hair being pulled. "I'm thinking of handcuffing you right here until I find the key," I said, playing with the insides of his pants.

Ven squeaked and bucked his hips into my hand. "Vani," he whined and begged, "N-no, please don't."

"Then you better do what that note requested," I teased, "or I will keep you here and find some stalker to have his way with you." Man, I could be so evil sometimes.

The fun in all of this is that I'm kidding and Ven knows it, but he plays along as if he's the victim. I watched his eyes widened, as if he thought I would really do something like that. No, I'd just pretend to go out and find someone when it'd really be me having my way with him. "You want me to…" I nodded at his half finished question. He sat up a little and I took my hand out of his pants, sitting on my knees. I watched him as he slowly undid my pants awkwardly. His shaking hands slid my pants and boxers down past my thighs. He stared at the organ with his lips quivering. Ven grabbed my length in his hand and leaned forward to bring it to his mouth. "L-like this?" he asked, his hot breath torturing my skin. I held back a groan and nodded. He looked at me with wide eyes and quickly leaned forward to press his lips against my cheek. "I love you, Vani."

He leans back down and kisses the tip, going down the side. I fought the urge to grab his hair and fuck his mouth. I grabbed the back of my hair, instead, and watched as his virgin mouth covered me. I made growling noise in the back of my throat. Ven was a virgin and it was like a slap in the face. The thought of Ven being a virgin made me want to change that, and I would.

Ven moaned, his lips vibrating against my cock. My hands curled into his hair, squeezing a little. I slowly started thrusting my hips into his mouth, making him moan more. His lips parted away from me and he wrapped his arms around my neck and pushed me down until my back hit the mattress. He kissed me and I could taste my own sperm on his lips. "Please, Vani, I want you to make love to me," he purred.

My hands rested on his hips. "Ven, we're not supposed to have sex on the first day." he moaned and rocked his hips against mine. One of my hands went down the back of his pajama pants and I pinched his left butt cheek. He cried out my name and I smirked. "Why the hell do I care, though?"

He smiled at me and kissed my lips. I pushed him off of me and onto his back. I crawled over him and lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. I quickly yanked off his pants and they soon joined his shirt. His naked body glimmered up at me and I grunted. Ven's hands found their way to my jacket and slipped it off, letting it fall to the floor. He reached for my shirt, but something stopped him from taking it off. I looked at him curiously and he shook his head, smiling.

"What's wrong, Ven?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I just realized that you're going to be my first," he mumbled.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said, waiting for him to continue but he didn't. "Why, did you want your first to be with someone else?"

He shook his head. "No, no, that's not it. I just, I," he sighed, "I don't know. I guess I was thinking that it'd be special somehow."

"We haven't even done anything yet," I said and he blushed. "If I tie you up, will that be special enough?"

Ven bit his lip and blushed again. "N-no, I want to be able to hold you," he said. I swore he blushed again, but it was kind of hard to tell because his face was already red from embarrassment.

"You're going to turn into a tomato if you keep that up," I teased and he hid his face behind his hands. I chuckled and stood up from the bed, pulling my pants up a bit. He looked at me and watching my every move as I walked around my room. I walked over to my dresser and it was my turn to pull something out of the bottom drawer. I could Ven's eyes watching me and I smirked at the object in my hands. I threw the plastic shopping bag at him and he jumped a little. He looked at the bag and then at me. "Go put that on while I find something else," I told him and left the room. I heard Ven open the bag and a small groan coming from his lips. If it were possible, I'm pretty sure that I could almost hear him blushing.

I walked down the stairs and past the living room to the kitchen. On the counter I found a heart shaped box full of chocolates that Ven had bought yesterday. I remember asking him if he had a secret admirer at work and he only smacked my arm and saying that he bought them so that we could share them on this special day. I grabbed the box and ran back upstairs with an evil grin on my face. Ven was talking to himself when I walked up the stairs, but all I could understand was "idiot" and "stupid". Walking into my room, I saw the sight that I had wanted to see and grinned. Ven tried to hide himself with one of my pillows, groaning. I chuckled and climbed onto the bed, setting the box of chocolates on the mattress. I took the pillow away from Ven and hit him over the head with it.

"Ouch," he whined, pouting that I had taken away his shield.

"Oh, get over it," I grumbled, taking in his appearance. He was wearing the Valentine's lingerie that I had bought for this occasion. One of the spaghetti straps was drooping off of his shoulder and I swore that Ven was trying to seduce me. I look at the see-through lace and how similar Ven's body was to a girl's. The top and bottom both had those fuzzy things and I ran my hand over the bottom, making Ven whimper. I looked down at the red bikini, lacy underwear that I had also bought, purring at the sight. The outfit did come with a thong, but the thong looked stupid so I got these instead. I looked at Ven and grinned. "Is this special enough for you?" I asked.

He nodded, panting when my hand on the fuzzy part tickled down the side of his leg. "W-what's the chocolate for?" he asked nervously, point to the box.

I smirked. "You'll find out."

He sucked in a deep breath when I pushed him down on his back. He sat up again and I gave him a look. "W-wait, I, uh, want to…" His lips connected with mine and I sucked on his bottom lip, making him moan. I sat cross-legged and Ven hopped into my lap, thrusting his hips against me as we kissed. My hands traveled to his underwear and I teased the fabric by pulling at it. That made Ven start thrusting his hips against me more and I pulled away from the kiss.

Ven's mouth stayed open, gaped like a fish. He panted, looking at me with a blank stare. His hands grabbed my shirt and pulled it off, throwing it behind me. I nipped his collarbone and pushed him back down, sliding my pants off. I kicked them wherever and watched as Ven stared at my naked body. His body started to tremble and I chuckled. "You act like you haven't seen a naked guy before," I told him.

I think he blushed, although it was kind of hard to tell. "I haven't, really; not this close before," he admitted.

I grinned and grabbed the chocolate box. I undid the stupid ribbon that was put on there and threw it at Ven. He flinched and pouted at me, putting the ribbon on the night table. I opened the box and took out a piece of chocolate, putting it between my lips. Ven whimpered a little and swallowed thickly. I leaned forward and kissed him with the candy still in my mouth. I bit on it and the sweet flavor of caramel covered our kiss. My tongue pushed the candy into Ven's mouth and he slowly chewed on it. "You did say that you wanted us to share these," I told him with a smirk.

Ven moaned a little and swallowed the chocolate. He grabbed another piece and put it underneath his lingerie, just above his bellybutton. I groaned a bit and lifted the sexy clothing, attacking Ven's navel. He moaned my name a few times and my hands tugged his underwear down. I left them on the bed for some reason and ran my chocolate-flavored tongue down to Ven's length. He cried out when I engulfed him, purposely making humming noises with my throat and lips. Ven bucked a little, but I held him down easily. He quickly came into my mouth without warning and I was taken aback by the flavor. I pulled away and look at him, blowing bubbles with his semen.

Ven scrunched up his face. "Vani, that's gross," he whined.

I chuckled a little. "You did it," I said awkwardly, trying to keep the fluid in my mouth. "It's okay, though, it tastes like caramel chocolate." He gave me a weird look. "Do you want to taste it?"

He shook his head. "Nuh," was all he said before I covered my mouth with his, letting him taste the flavor.

I opened my eyes to see his eyes widened and couldn't help but laugh at him. "You're too much," I said.

Ven swallowed and looked at me. "I'm not going to get a disease because of this, am I?" he asked.

I could feel his heart beating fast against his and my own chest. "You'll be okay," I told him, grinning. He continued to stare at me, though. "Ven, you'll be okay," I repeated.

He nodded. "Okay," he said and I laughed. "What?" he asked.

I shook my head. "You're cute," I told him.

"I-I am?" he asked.

"Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now," I said, looking down at my naked body and his, well, half naked body.

He blushed. I reached over for the plastic shopping bag that Ven had put behind the other pillow. I grabbed a small tube and Ven's eyes looked at me. "Y-you planned this?" he asked and I nodded. He watched me with curious eyes as I coated my fingers. I smirked at him and teased his entrance. He whimpered at the sudden contact and his lip quivered when he realized what I was doing. "V-Vani," he said, "is it true that it hurts?"

I chuckled. "Ven, you're so cute," I said, feeling my heart squeeze a little. "Yeah, it'll hurt, but I'll do my best to try and make it not."

He smiled. "Okay," he said.

I started to stretch him out, grabbing another piece of chocolate with my other hand. I bit it into half and gave the other to Ven. He put it between his lips and I kissed him, sending a flavor of chocolate and peanut butter through us. Ven grunted every time I moved my fingers inside him, but I quickly distracted him by kissing him or with another piece of chocolate. My lips attacked the spot between his shoulder and neck, giving him a hungry kiss. I nipped a few times, only to have Ven think about the pain by his shoulder and no where else. I grinned when I saw a hickey glimmering at me and kissed Ven's lips.

Another finger went into Ven's entrance and he moaned. His legs writhed against me a little and I did my best to calm him down. I did a little scissor move with my fingers, trying to open him more. I put another finger inside of him and he cried out my name. I groaned and put my lips against his ear. "Say my name again, Ven," I purred.

He moaned, "Vani, please." I nuzzled his cheek with my nose and flicked my tongue against his earlobe. He cried out, "I want you, Vani."

I let my fingers thrust into him before pulling them out and purring, "Well, you're going to get me." I kissed his neck and said, "It's still going hurt."

Ven swallowed and nodded. "Okay," he said.

I positioned myself and took a deep breath before pushing into him. He grunted and I took one of his hands and kissed the tip of each of his fingers. Ven closed his eyes and tried to think of something else but the pain. I waited for him to get comfortable with my size and watched him hum to himself. I leaned forward and kissed his lips. He kissed me back, wrapping both of his arms around my neck.

"Are you ready?" I asked, pulling away from the kiss.

He nodded and kissed him again. "Vani, I love you," he said.

"You said that once," I said, smirking.

"Yeah, but, you didn't," he replied, giving me a pout that I couldn't resist, the pout that he always gave me when he wanted something.

I sighed. "Maybe," I said, "after I get my Valentine's gift."

Ven smiled and said, "I thought that _this _was your gift."

"It's half of it," I answered, moving my hips a little.

Ven moaned and held onto me tighter. His legs wrapped around my waist, pulling my closer into him. He whimpered when I started moving my hips more. I put one of my hands down by his side and the other on his hip, thrusting into and out of him with a steady rhythm. I covered his mouth with mine and kissed his lips violently. I could feel a bruise on my bottom lip and it only convinced me that one was there when Ven lightly bit me.

Ven's little bite made me growl a bit and I started to thrust harder into him. He cried out my name and tugged my hair. I attacked his neck again with hungry kisses and left another hickey on the other side. Ven moaned again and he yanked at my hair. I growled and began to pound into him, making the bed creak. Ven arched his back and pushed his body into mine, trying to become one with me. His cheek rested against mine and he whispered my name in my ear. I grabbed the comforter, yanking it up. Blond spikes blurred my vision and I felt something warm and wet hit my stomach. I looked down to see that Ven had gone limp from his orgasm and smirked. He panted up at me, watching as I finished with a few more thrusts and coming inside him. I groaned and collapsed on top of him.

My chest heaved against his and our breathing was the only thing that could be heard. I moved my hips a little and pulled out of Ven. His arms were relaxed, still around my neck and his legs had untangled from my waist. He kissed me on the cheek and sighed happily. Ven's eyes closed and his breathing became slower until it went down to its normal rate. I kissed him on the lips and pulled away, rolling onto my back. Ven scooted closer to me, resting his head against my chest. I wrapped an arm around him and held him there, looking up at the ceiling.

"Vani," he said, "I love you."

I looked down at him and grinned. "Is that supposed to be a hint?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yup," he answered.

I chuckled and shook my head. He kept watching me, waiting for me to say those words. I kissed the side of his head and asked, "Do you really need three little words to know how I feel about you?"

He shrugged. "No, but I just want to hear you say them. Please, Vani that can be my Valentine's present," he said.

I sighed at him and grabbed the chocolate box. There were a few pieces of chocolate left and I grabbed one, hiding it in my hand. "Hold out your hand," I said and he did. I put the heart shaped chocolate in his hand and kissed his cheek. "I love you," I muttered and glared at him. "Are you happy?" I asked.

Ven nodded and put the chocolate in his mouth, chewing softly. "Yup," he replied.

I ran my hand up and down his arm, admiring his soft skin. "Well, don't expect anything special next year." He smiled and snuggled closer to me.

* * *

_~Next year~_

I struggled with putting the tie on because no one ever took the chance to show me how. I finally said screw it and threw it on the floor, knowing that Ven would ask about it if he saw it and kicked it underneath the bed. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed at my appearance. The outfit wasn't the best anyone could really ask for, but it was the nicest thing in my closet; well, besides the fun stuff but I'm referring more to clothes. I was wearing black cargo pants that I had abandoned after a job interview and a dark red, button-up shirt. My hair wouldn't cooperate and I didn't really feel like pulling it or smoothing it out or anything.

Sighing at my appearance one last time, I felt my pockets to make sure that I had something. My heard thudded when I felt the shape and I groaned at the thought of tonight. I didn't really want to go out dancing or to a fancy restaurant or wherever Ven wanted to go after that. It wasn't that I didn't know how to dance, my mother made sure of that, and fancy food was nice even if it did hurt my wallet. I was doing this for Ven, though. I felt like Courage from Courage the Cowardly Dog and saying "The thing's I do for love". Yes, I said love.

The word made my gut twist into knots and the thought of being loved made me think and I hate thinking. It didn't help with the fact that today was one of those most important days to women and the "girl" in a relationship of two boys: Valentine's Day.

"Valentine's Day should die," I told my reflection.

"Vani," a voice said and I turned to see Ven standing in the doorway, "it's our anniversary, it can't die."

"I didn't say that the fourteenth should die, I said Valentine's Days should," I told him.

He walked over to me and straightened my collar. He buttoned the top button of my shirt but then decided that it didn't look right so he undid it. Ven's arms wrapped around my neck and he kissed me. I kissed him back and he smiled at me. "It's the same thing either way to us."

I groaned. "Don't remind me," I grumbled, looking away.

Ven pouted at my annoyance. "Hey, you're the one that decided to write me a letter explaining your stalker-feelings."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I should've handcuffed you to the bed when I had the chance," I teased and he smacked my arm. "Are you ready?" I asked, looking down at his outfit. He was wearing similar black cargo pants, but was wearing a green shirt.

He smiled. "Yeah," he said, taking my hand.

I would never say this to him, mostly because he'd get mad at me, but anniversaries are so stupid. I took a step forward and the object in my pocket told me that I was an idiot. _Oh, right_, I thought to myself.

Getting a table was a nightmare because we had to actually stand in line and wait an hour for the reservations we put in. I convinced Ven twice that we should just go somewhere else, but his heart was set on eating here. Waiting in line became worst when an elderly couple overheard our conversation and pointed their bony fingers at us. The old man told us the whole "Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve" story at least four times. I tuned them out, but Ven seemed to get really hurt by the whole thing. I had to comfort him a few times because of them and I think I would've started a fight if the waitress hadn't told us that our table was ready.

Ven was upset the whole time we were ordering our food and waiting once again. He looked down at his hands, keeping to himself. I finally asked him what was wrong, but he just shook his head. I looked around for something;I'm not exactly sure what. My answer appeared in front of me when I saw something that Ven should've seen. I tapped his side of the table and he looked up at me. I nodded my head in the direction I wanted him to look and said, "Don't let them get to you." He looked over at what I wanted him to see and he smiled. Two guys were dancing together and the one was wearing a diamond ring on his finger.

He felt better after that and started talking more when our food came. I listened to him more than anything and once we had finished eating, Ven suggested that we should dance. At first I said no, but he gave me the pout that I swore he learned from Zack. I groaned and stood up, holding out my hand. We danced for about an hour, maybe, before Ven said that his legs were hurting. I laughed at him and paid the check, making sure that the elderly couple from before would see us walking out with my hand wrapped around his waist.

"Where do you want to go next?" I asked Ven once we were in the car.

He thought for a moment. "Let's go to that one place where people, um, you know," he said, blushing.

His cheeks turning red reminded me of this very same day last year. I chuckled. "Do you mean he place that people have sex?" I asked and he nodded. "I thought that you said doing it in a car was pointless." He blushed again. "I know where we should go," I said.

"Home," he filled in for me, pouting a bit.

I grinned. "No, we should go see Axel," I said.

Ven frowned. "He's with Roxas," he grumbled.

I chuckled. "Why do you hate him dating your brother?"

"He's an idiot, his head is filled with nothing but sex, and he uses Roxas."

I couldn't help but laugh. "So, I guess that to Roxas I'm a sadistic bastard that wants nothing more than to make others feel my pain," I said.

Ven gave me a look. "No you're not," he said, "You're sweet and you basically give me anything I need."

I chuckled again. "You mean that I give you everything you want," I corrected and he blushed. "It's only because you give me that pout. Did you learn that from Zack?" He shrugged, smiling a little. "Great, now I have to kill one of your friends that I actually like," I teased.

He smacked my arm. "Vani," he said, "you're so mean sometimes."

"See," I pointed out, "I'm a sadistic bastard."

He shook his head. "Let's go home," he said.

I sighed and inserted the Courage quote. "No," I said, "Where do you want to go?" Ven smiled a little and I knew what that smile meant. "Okay," I said, pulling out of the parking lot, "let's go." I drove to the destination and parked, looking over at him. He smiled at me and leaned over to kiss me. I kissed him back and asked, "Now what do you want to do?"

He looked towards the park, the place where most of our childhood memories were spent. I took the car keys out of the ignition and opened my door. Ven looked at me curiously. I stood outside of my side of the car and peeked into the car.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

Ven smiled at me and got out of the car. I shut my car door and pressed the lock button once Ven had shut his. I waited for him in front of the car with my hand held out. He took it and we walked through twigs, stones, and unseen holes. Ven fell two times in one and I had to help him from not falling to the ground. I wrapped my arm around his waist and held him close, thinking that it was a bad idea to come to the park all dressed up.

We walked to the swings, the first place that we'd met when we were three. My mom had to go to work early that day so she dropped me off at the park for four hours. I met Ven here when some idiot first grader tried to take Ven's stuffed teddy bear. I was tough for a three year old and I kicked the older kid, making his knees bruise and he cried to his mommy. After that, I went to go do whatever, but little Ven wouldn't stop following me around. I remember asking if he didn't have anything better to do and he just kept following me. Somehow I became friends with him, and then…you get the point.

"Vani," Ven said, sitting down on one of the swings, "I think I fell in love with you on that day.

I went behind him and grabbed the chains of the swing, giving him a light push. "You were three, Ven," I said.

"I know, but we still became friends after that," he said.

I stopped Ven from swinging and walked in front of him, leaning over a bit. He watched me and I could feel the object in my pocket burning into my leg. I sighed and felt my heart beat faster and my throat dried up. I coughed a little and Ven looked at me. My hand stroked his cheek and he nuzzled into my palm. I kissed the top of his forehead and squatted down so that I was looking up at him. The object poked at me like a knife, making me groan a little.

"Ven, I need to ask you some things and it's not going to be easy because I'm not good at these sorts of things," I confessed. He smiled at me. "Do you love me?" I asked.

He almost tackled me at the question and I think he would've if we hadn't been wearing nice clothes or if the ground was full of wet dirt from the cool air. "You know that I do, Vani," he answered, kissing me on the cheek.

"Okay, I guess what I should ask is: are you happy with me?" I felt stupid for asking these sorts of questions, but it all led to that big question with neon lights and big arrows pointing to it.

"Of course I'm happy with you."

"Ven, don't make this any more difficult than what it is."

He giggled. "Okay," he said.

I held his hands and brought them to my lips, kissing his knuckles. "Ven, I…" My heart thudded against my chest and I could hear it beating in my ears. I felt my neck twitch with each beat and I sighed, putting my hand into my pocket and pulling out the object that had been killing me all night. I hid it behind my back, far from Ven's view. "I love you, Ven, and don't ever think that I don't. I want to ask you a very important question and, well…" I growled to myself. Man, I sounded like such a dweeb.

Ven's hand touched my cheek. "Its okay, Vani," he said.

_Yeah right_, I thought. I flicked the little box open from behind my back and shoved it in front of Ven. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth. "Ven, will you marry me?" I asked.

Ven sat there with his mouth covered with both of his hands. I held the box out towards him, waiting for a reply. His eyes filled with tears and I felt my heart sink. I looked down at the ring, a diamond in the shape of a heart standing in the middle at the top. I kept asking myself if it was a waste, but then I saw Ven wiping his eyes. He smiled; at least I think it was a smile. His arms wrapped around my neck and I took that as a good sign. He pulled back and shook his head, my heart dropping again.

"I'm sorry, Vani, I just didn't expect this," he said. "I-I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes," I told him.

He smiled and sniffled. "O-okay," he said, holding out his hand.

I sighed in relief and took the ring from the small pillow and slipped it onto his finger. He stared at it for a while and I shut the empty box, stuffing it back into my pocket. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him off of the swing. His arms locked around my neck like always and I kissed his lips. "I thought you were going to say no," I said.

Ven smiled at me and blushed a little, still teary-eyed. "I can't say no to you," he told me and I gave him a questioning look. "I don't know," he added, shrugging.

I kissed him again. "Well, at least that's over with and I don't have to do it again," I grumbled.

Ven giggled. "You still have to stand in front of everyone and say _I do_ and how much you love me," he teased.

"Fuck," he growled.

"In front of everyone," he repeated.

"Shut up, idiot, I know that," I said.

Ven giggled again and wrapped his arms around my neck. He kissed my cheek and then my neck. "Vani, let's go home to celebrate the rest of our anniversary."

I jolted up at that and practically dragged him back to the car.

* * *

Okay, I was thinking of making the _~Next Year~_ part a second chapter but found out that it wasn't what I had planned it to be. As you can tell, this was for Valentine's Day but it's late because I had to finish typing it today. Hey, I spent five hours yesterday writing this and three hours today finishing it.

Yay, my first Vani and Ven fanfic! Woohoo! Hurray!

Hehe, I like how Vani refers to Courage's "The thing's I do for love" quote. I love that show...

I almost wrote a part where they got married, but decided against it because I thought that it would ruin the whole story.

**Vani: Damn right it would.  
Me: Ahhhhh! VANI! *glomps him in a fangirl squeeze*  
Vani: Get this stupid girl off of me!  
Me: Awwwwghgh glugh la...*giggle*  
Vani: I will destroy your penname.  
Me: *whimpers* YOU WOULDN'T DARE! I WILL KILL YOU IN ONE OF MY STORIES IF YOU DO THAT!  
Ven: You wouldn't do that to me, would you? *pouts*  
Me: *glomps Ven* Awww, of course not! He'd only be half-dead.  
Vani: *rolls eyes* Just leave a review and DO NOT beg for a chapter of us getting married.  
Ven and Me: (whispering) Beg for the chapter...**

Tee-hee. OH YEAH! My teacher was telling what Valentine's Day was before it meant the day of love and cupid and hearts and arrows... Women stood in line to get beaten by men because they thought that it would make them their lover or something...

**Vani: Too bad it still wasn't that way...  
Me: No, bad Vani!  
Ven: *pets me* There, there puppy.  
Vani: *sighs from frustration* Again, leave a review so she'll shut up.  
Me and Ven: (whispering) Beg for the chapter...**

It'll take forever if you beg for the chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

There's this weird feeling in my stomach and I'm not sure why it's there. Okay, I know _why _it's there, but I'm not exactly sure what it is. I think that I'm having second thoughts. It wasn't like I had a choice, though. I would've just been dragged up the stairs and to the altar. I sighed and hit the back of my head against the concrete wall. The door to the men's bathroom opened and I looked over to see Zack smiling at me.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, walking over to me and leaning against the wall.

I shrugged, maybe I was nervous. Well, there was the whole "I'm about to get married" thing, but whatever. The thought about getting married made me groan. Only two years ago, on this same day, I had awkwardly proposed to my boyfriend Ventus. We spent a whole year just being engaged with no further wedding plans and it was really nice. Ven would show his ring to just about everyone and would point to me, whispering something like "That's my fiancé". Yeah, it was nice, until Ven told me that he couldn't wait any longer and brought out the wedding magazines and took me shopping with him. During sometime, we had gone to a wedding (Riku and Naminé's) and that only encouraged Ven more. I guess it's true when they say don't take your girlfriend, or boyfriend in my case, to a wedding.

"A little, I guess," I replied. Damn it, if I had a cigarette right now, this would be the moment where I would pull it out and start puffing; but Ven made me quit back in our senior year. And the only reason why I did quit was because of the whole "I care for you" thing.

Zack chuckled. "Ven seems happy," he said.

I looked up at him, as I was sitting on a lonely chair in the bathroom. Some bastard probably put it there because of me. How generous, he can go fuck himself. "Did you talk to him?" I asked.

He nodded, chuckling again. "Yeah, and I seen him. He told me to tell you not to get mad at the reception." I groaned. "Yeah, he said that you would know what he meant. Oh, and he told me to give you something, but you'd probably kill me if I did." I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Ven said for me to give you a kiss and say that it's from him," he finished.

I rolled my eyes. "He's such an idiot," I mumbled.

Zack laughed. "You're marrying him," he said.

"Don't remind me," I groaned. "Hey, if you saw him, then you know what he's wearing, right?"

Zack bit his lip, nodding. "Yeah, but Kairi and Naminé said that they would cut off my dick if I ever told you," he replied.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Okay, but they're not going to find out if you tell me."

"Yes they will," he said seriously.

I thought for a minute. Those two always had some way of knowing, one way or another. Well, Zack _was_ my friend, sort of I guess, and I didn't really want to see those two cut off his pride. _They'd probably shove it down my throat_."Damn," I muttered.

Zack pursed his lips. "When do we go out there?" he asked.

"Whenever," I answered. "I don't want to wait out there though because of Ven's side."

"I thought his parents loved you," Zack said questioningly.

"His mom loves me to death, but she's always looked at me as an older brother to Ven or someone to protect him from bullies."

Zack chuckled. "Didn't she ever realize that that was _why_ you two became friends, basically?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Probably not," I answered. "His dad used to love me until Ven came out and said that he was gay. Anyway, I think his parents would love me a little more if I wasn't dating their son."

"You mean about to marry their son," Zack corrected.

I smirked. "Sure, whatever, but Ven's family and friends hate me."

"Roxas doesn't hate you," Zack said.

"No, he doesn't hate me, that much," I added, "but he doesn't think that I deserve to be with Ven." Zack gave me a confused look. "I heard Ven and him talking about it on the phone," I answered his silent question.

He nodded. "Well, Axel doesn't really deserve to be with Roxas and he's way worst than you," he said.

"Oh, thanks," I said sarcastically.

Zack looked at his phone. "Hey, I think Ven's ready because Kairi just sent me a text message of a smiley-face."

I groaned. "Damn it, Zack."

"I'm sorry, but I can't _get married_ for you," he said, giving me his puppy pout.

"Zack," I said with a sigh. "I am going to kill you for teaching that to Ven." Zack faked a terrified scream and laughed. We started to exit the bathroom and walk up the stairs. Just before we entered the church part, I said, "Okay, let's get this over with."

Ven smiled at me as his mom gave him away. I took his hand and squeezed it a little. He was actually wearing a white wedding dress with a lacy veil over his face. The dress had spaghetti straps and came down to cover his feet. I didn't bother to look at the train and gave Ven my rare smile.

"Somehow, I knew that you would wear a dress," I teased and he blushed.

The music stopped playing and the preacher, Ven's grandpa, began to talk. I didn't listen to him, though, and kept watching Ven instead. Ven would blush every time he caught me starting at him and I couldn't help but grin.

"Vanitas," I heard my name being called and looked at the preacher, "do you take Ventus to be your husband; in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, 'til death do you part?"

I squeezed Ven's hand. "I do," I answered.

The same question was repeated to Ven and he stuttered, "I-I do."

Our rings were exchanged and then we were announced that we could kiss. I wrapped my arms around Ven's waist and pulled him close. He threw his veil back and immediately locked his arms around my neck. I leaned close to him and whispered, "You look beautiful." Our lips connected and, even though my eyes were closed, I could still see flashes going off and I even heard a few clicking of cameras and phones beeping as well. Something else was announced when we pulled apart but I wasn't paying attention. I gave Ven my rare smile again and kissed him once more.

I held my arm out to him and he wrapped his around mine. We walked down the aisle and Ven pulled me into the closest room that we got to without someone seeing us. He was slammed against the door when it closed and started to kiss me violently. I held him away from me and said, "That's your present for today."

He smiled and inched closer to me again. "That's okay. You have to buy me a Valentine's gift either way from now on."

"Fuck," I grumbled and he giggled. "Why the hell did you pick Valentine's Day to get married?"

Ven sighed. "I already told you this, it's the same day that we started dating and when you proposed."

I groaned. "Ven, you're such an idiot," I said.

He smiled. "I know," he said and started kissing me again.

My fingers played with the zipper of his dress in the back and he moaned. I tickled his back a little before pulling the zipper down and rubbing his bare back. My lips started to kiss down his neck and to his shoulder. He whimpered my name and I started to pull the dress off of him. Ven let out a strangled moan and I growled a little.

A knock on the door made us jump. Ven inched closer to me, if possible, as if he were trying to hide his somewhat exposed body. "Hey," Zack's voice called out, "I know that you two are anxious for your honeymoon, but c'mon, the limo's waiting."

I groaned. "Damn it, Zack," I turned to Ven, "Let's go."

Ven smiled and I helped him redo his dress. "C'mon, Vani, it'll be fun," he said.

I scoffed a little as we walked outside of the church and to a white limo. The driver held the door open for us and we crawled into the back seat. What happened to the birdseed? Ven and I decided to skip that part because I really don't want birdseed in my face and Ven just didn't like the whole idea. Anyway, the only other person that was riding with us was Zack, but he was in the passenger seat because the driver was a really pretty girl, I think.

I wrapped my arms around Ven and held him close to me. I started to rub up and down his sides and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I started to pull down the zipper of his dress and he slapped me.

"What?" I asked and he gave me a look. "Oh, c'mon Ven, we're married now." Ven continued to stare at me. "Oh, I see, you'll seduce me in a closet in the church but you won't even so much as touch me in the back of a limo. I see how that is, you evil little sinner. Hm, I wonder where you got that from," I said with a grin.

He slapped me again. "You were about to have sex with me in the back of a limo," he argued.

I chuckled. "You wanted to have sex in the church. Now, c'mon, which is worst?" I asked and he blushed. "See," I teased, grinning. I pushed him down onto his back and crawled over him, kissing his lips. He moaned and tried to escape from me, but I kept him pinned down. "You look cute in a dress," I whispered in his ear.

He whimpered. "Vani, I…"

I felt the car stop moving and groaned, "Damn it today is just not my day."

Ven sat up and put his hand on my knee. He kissed my cheek and muttered, "It'll be okay, Vani." He kissed me on the lips as the car door opened.

"Okay, now it's time for our two lovebirds to have their first dance together as a married couple," Zack announced.

Ven took my hand and eagerly led me to the dance floor. His arms went around my neck and I held onto his waist. He smiled at me and kissed me on the lips. Someone dimmed the lights and another turned the music on. I sighed to myself as the song Ven had chosen and rolled my eyes.

"You're an idiot," I said.

He blushed, put it was more of a pout. "I thought that you liked this song," he said.

"Yeah, but now every time that I listen to it, I'm going to think of this day."

Ven lightly hit me in the head. "Vani, don't be mean," he said and we started moving to the music, sort of. I followed his every move, since I hate dancing. I could see everyone around us taking pictures and the flashes blinded me. Ven put his head against my shoulder. "I love you, Vani," he whispered.

I sighed, knowing that he wanted me to say the same thing but I wasn't going to, not right now at least. As the song came to an end, we parted a little and went back to our table. Ven held my hand underneath the table where Zack, Kairi, and Naminé sat with us. Actually, Naminé kept changing seats back and forth with Riku and us that Ven actually broke down and told her that Riku could sit next to her. Zack stood from where he was sitting, on the other side of Ven.

"Shit," I mumbled, knowing what was about to happen.

Ven squeezed my hand. "It'll be okay," he whispered.

"Okay, I don't exactly know the first thing about making a toast, so I'm just going to say something to these two," Zack announced. "First off, Ven, I hope that you'll be able to put up with Vanitas," he said with a chuckle and I glared at him. "And, Vanitas, I think it'd be best to say that you should hold onto Ven and keep an eye on him because there are some people in this room that would hate you for marrying him."

"They already hate me," I shouted out, but everyone ignored me. Except for Ven and Zack, they seemed to be the only two listening because Ven shushed me and Zack chuckled again.

"I've never hated you and I never will," he said. "Anyway, let's just say that it all started with a note."

Zack sat down and Ven blushed, hiding his face in my shoulder. I laughed at the confused looks on everyone's faces that we got. "Hey, most of them don't even know what Zack's talking about," I whispered in his ear. He looked up at me and his face was deep red from embarrassment.

"Hey, Ven, I think that they're ready for you two to cut the cake," Kairi said.

I looked at her and then back at Ven. "C'mon Ventus," I said, standing up and taking his hand, dragging him along with me. We walked over to the cake and I laughed at the figurines on top. "How the hell did you guys find a boy in a dress?" I asked.

"Believe me," Kairi said, putting her hands on her hips, "it wasn't easy."

We picked up the knife and cut two small pieces Ven gave me a look as I grinned at him. "Vani, don't you dare shove that in my face," he said.

I picked one of the small pieces and held it up. "Hey, I never promised anything," I said, smearing the white icing over his nose and lips. He backed away from me, trying to escape from the cake but failed. I laughed, still holding some of the cake. "Okay, okay, I'll be nice," I said, feeling eyes from relatives and seeing flashes of cameras go off. I motioned for Ven to come over.

"No you won't," he said with a pout.

"Yes I will, just come here," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards me. I held up the rest of the cake and he flinched a little. I sighed and held it close to his lips. He opened his mouth and I put the cake inside. Ven smiled a little as he chewed and swallowed, grabbing the other small piece of cake. He held it up and I lowered myself to his level. "Are you going to shove that in my face?" I asked.

He shook his head and held it up to my lips. "No, I'm not mean like you," he said. I took a bite and watched as he shoved the rest of the cake in my face.

I grabbed him and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close as he giggled. I kissed him, tasting the vanilla cake on his lips. "You're not mean, huh," I teased and he wrapped his arms around me, putting his hands in my hair and pulling me down for another kiss. He licked the icing off of my face and I groaned, wanting to have my way with him right there. I probably would've too, but I was getting glares from everyone on Ven's side.

Ven pulled me away from everyone as they got a piece of cake. He shoved me into a corner and broke our kiss, smiling. "That was the best cake I've ever had," he said with a small blush.

I chuckled. "Ven, why did I marry you again?" I asked sarcastically.

He hit me. "Hey, you asked the question; I just said yes."

"Why did you say yes, then?" I asked and he shrugged. I looked behind him and then back at him. "You're parents are watching us," I warned.

Ven fought the urge to look behind him. "Is your mom okay with you marrying me?" he asked.

"My mom loves you," I answered. He looked down. "Ven, it's okay. They'd probably be happier if you were with Terra or Zack, but fuck their happiness. The real question is: are you happy?"

Ven nodded. "You know that I am," he answered.

I grinned. "Okay, then it doesn't matter what they think."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'd be happier if you said something to me," he said, hinting for the three words that I hated.

I sighed. "I will, just not right now." Ven giggled. "What's so funny?"

"I was thinking of chasing you with a knife when you shoved that piece of cake in my face," he said.

I chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Yeah, that would be something so see," I said, kissing his lips. "We should just sneak off right now," I told him.

His cheeks turned pink. "Vani, we can't do that, someone will notice," he said.

"So," I argued, "we're married anyway, it's not like they can bust us for anything. This is stupid, anyway, and there's nothing to do."

He laughed and I felt my heart rise. Ven has the most beautiful laugh and yes, I will only say this inside my head. My hands touch his hips and he kisses me. "Maybe we should have everyone get in line for the tossing of the flowers and garter," he said and I gave him a weird look.

"Please don't tell me that you're actually wearing one of those things," I said and he blushed from embarrassment.

"Kairi slipped it on me when Naminé had me sitting down and was doing my makeup," he answered.

I gave him another weird look. "You're wearing makeup?" I asked.

Ven groaned and hid his face in my shoulder. "Please don't make fun of me," he begged.

"How can I _not_ make fun of you," I said, grinning.

He looked up at me and pouted. "Please, Vani, not until we start our honeymoon," he said, giving me that stupid pout.

I groaned. "Where's Zack?" I asked.

He held onto me tighter, as if trying to pull me away from wanting to kill the other. "Vani, no, don't kill him," he said.

I kissed his nose and asked, "Do you really think that I'd try to kill someone?" He shrugged and I sighed. "I see how you think of me," I teased. I acted like I was about to walk away from him and he grabbed me.

"No, don't go," he mumbled into my chest.

I grinned and kissed his forehead.

At least ten guys had walked up to stand and catch the garter. Ven sat down in a chair that someone had brought to us. He blushed and tried to hide his face as I lifted up his dress, climbing in underneath. I crawled back out and looked at him, raising my eyebrow. Ven blushed again when he realized why I was looking at him and I just chuckled.

"Are you getting a good view, Vanitas?" a voice asked and I grinned, licking my lips.

"Yup, I sure am," I called back. I lifted the dress over my head again and teased the pink, lacy bikini that Ven was wearing. I heard him whimper and he buckled a little. I grinned devilishly and grabbed the garter, pulling down until it was around his ankle and yanked it off. I stood up and flicked it behind me. The sound of laughter and groaning filled my ears. I turned to see who caught the damn clothing material.

The guy that held up the garter turned out to be Zack. I grinned. He yelled out, "Damn Ven, are you wearing lotion on your legs?"

Everyone laughed and I turned to see Ven blushing. He stood up and hid his face in my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around him and kissed the side of his head, rubbing his shoulder. "You didn't see what I did," I called back, chuckling. Ven hit me as Zack walked up to us so that everyone with cameras could get "special pictures". Zack wrapped the garter around his head like a headband and held up two fingers. I smacked his hand. "No," I said.

He laughed and stood between me and Ven, wrapping his arms around us. I crossed my arms and held up my middle finger in one of the pictures. "So what are we going to do about the ladies?" he asked.

"Easy," I answered, "all the single or unmarried girls and then all the girly boys." Zack grinned and ran over to someone. I noticed that it was the limo driver and grinned. Kairi handed Ven the bouquet and started to walk away. "You're not going to try and catch the flowers?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I got to dress up the bride, that's enough for me."

I grinned and spun Ven around a few times. "Okay, Vani, you can…you can stop now," he said, stumbling a little when I stopped spinning him.

"Don't throw it too high," I said as he started to toss off. He stopped and took in a deep breath. "No peeking," I added and he glared at me. I held up my hands in defeat and watched as the flower bouquet flew behind Ven and into a crowd of desperate girls (and boys). One of the girls tried to catch it, but she was too short and it flew to the girl in the back: the limo driver.

Zack seemed to be happy and ran over to the blond. I turned to Ven and shook my head as he started swaying. More pictures were taken and it turned out that the hot limo girl driver was actually a boy named Cloud. Oops, I thought to myself.

We opened gifts next, which sucked because most of the gifts were lingerie's or thongs, which were obviously for Ven. I gave him a grin every time he got one of them and my grandma had to be the crazy person in the group.

"That one is for you, Vanitas," she would yell, laughing to herself and getting others to laugh.

I just looked at her. "Yeah, thanks, love you too, Grandma," I said. Most of the gifts that _I_ got, that didn't contain dishes or towels, were a porno, a rubber chicken, and flavored condoms. I grinned at Ven when I opened the condoms and he blushed. "So, Ven, I say we try out these and that lingerie once we get out of here," I said and got a slap from him.

"Vani," he whined.

I chuckled and kissed his cheek. So after we opened a few more lousy gifts, it was time for me to take Ven and run away with him. That's what I did, too. Kairi and Naminé packed up all our gifts in a box and put them in our car (which I had drove there the day before, don't ask for details). I don't know what everyone else was doing, but I didn't really give a shit. Ven waved to everyone as I drove away and scooted to the middle when we were out of view.

He started stripping off his dress and I quirked my eyebrow at him. He smacked my arm and yelled "pervert". I saw a better view of his lacy, pink bikini underwear and played with the little ribbon at the front. From the backseat, he pulled on one of my T-shirts and I couldn't help but think that he looked sexier than ever, so I told him just that.

"You look sexier than ever, babe," I said, grinning.

Ven blushed and searched the back some more. "Damn it, I think I forgot to bring a pair of jeans," he mumbled.

When I stopped at a red light, I looked at him and said, "You didn't forget, I just put them in the trunk. He frowned and slapped me, asking me questions like "Why would you do that" and "What the hell is wrong with you". I just kissed him and mimicked the big bad wolf, "The better to see you exposed, love." He laughed a bit and pinched me. I continued on our little _adventure_ when the light changed to neon green.

Ven snuggled against me and looked up at me. "Did we even plan where we were going for our honeymoon?" he asked.

I shook my head. "You didn't because you were too concerned with other things, but because I freaking love you, I got us one of those stupid hotel rooms."

His eyes lit up. "What's it called?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Aphrodite or something," I answered.

Ven smiled and hugged my arm. "Vani, I love you," he said, batting his eyes at me.

"Oh, fuck, I love you too," I said and quickly kissing his forehead. I steered with one hand and wrapped my other around his shoulders. "You'll love me even more, though, when you see the room."

And he did love me more than anything in this world when we walked into the room. I couldn't give you the details of everything, mostly because I don't want to and the other part because Ven kept grinding against me and pulling me to the bed. I crawled on top of Ven and started undressing him, since he wouldn't get out of the car unless I gave him his pants. He moaned my name into my ear, making me growl and attack his neck with kisses. I worked my way up to his ear, nibbling on the lobe. My fingers ran up his shirt, I guess I should say my shirt, and I teased his nipples. The shirt was lifted over his head in seconds and I removed his pants and girly panties.

"Vani, you can't leave me to be the only one naked here," he whined.

I grinned and started to undress myself. He whimpered when I was completely naked and pressed myself against him. I kissed his lips and flicked my tongue across his teeth. "Damn Ven, I fucking love you."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Will you please make love to me, Vani?" he begged, giving me once again those damn puppy eyes.

I sighed. "Do I really have a choice?" I asked and he smiled.

So, yeah, I could give you all the juicy sex parts, but I won't. I did somehow convince Ven to give me a blowjob, which felt fucking amazing. Damn, I hope he stays cute like this forever (so that I can tease him about it while in bed). Oh wait, that's right, I signed my soul to live with him forever until death.

"Vani," he said after our playtime, "you're amazing."

I kissed the side of his head and wrapped my arm around him, pulling his head onto my chest. "I know," I said cockily, "but you're going to have to stay like this forever."

He looked up at me, eyebrows quirked. "What do you mean?" he asked.

My lips connected with his and I grinned at his red face. "That," I answered, pointing to his cheeks. His hand lifted up to his face, touching his right cheek. He groaned when he realized that they were heated and hid his face in my chest. I pulled him back up and kissed him again. "You better stop that," I told him, "I get turned on whenever you blush."

Ven smiled at me and rested his head against my chest. "More love for me," he mumbled and I began stroking his hair.

* * *

Wow...well, for starters. I wrote a wedding for this story (just like some of you asked me to), but I don't know how I did. I tried to include possible things like cutting the cake, throwing the flowers, blah blah blah...but I always seem to disappear at weddings whenever the precious couples are opening their gifts. Either someone makes me upset and I go cry in the bathroom, (yes I cry at weddings but not at the "I Do" parts or the "Aw, they're getting married") or something else catches my eye. I did include the couple dancing, but as for other activities I left out. Whatever...weddings are different every time...

Well, did anyone else notice that Vanitas and Ven say the words "It'll be okay" to each other a lot. I did, when I was fixing some parts. I was going to take them out and rewrite them, but just got more writer's block.

Anyway, I will be starting school (my senior year) sometime in August, so I probably won't be writing that much stories unless I get free time (although most of story ideas came to me in the school library during lunch) to post any other stories. To be more exact, I'm going to stop writing stories, long stories at least. There are several reasons... 1: is because of stress 2: is because I cannot ever fulfill my dream as an author if I keep writing all my stories on here. Zack always said to embrace my dreams, so damnit I'll follow his orders (ooooh story idea!). Sorry, had a fangirl moment... 3: Writer's block is hitting me in the head over and over. So from now on, unless something awesome comes up, I'll be doing short oneshots (or two-shots) like these just to save my brain from thinking anymore. If I do manage to actually write a book, I WILL tell you guys. (Since you've always been nice at reviewing my stuff and always support me.) To prove it, I'm dedicating each of my books to friends, I'll dedicate my first one to you. You'll know who you are if you pick the book up. Or maybe it'll help if I just put .puppy in there.

Whaaaaateverrr... Zack's got my heart, tee-hee. I'm in love with a video game character. Hey, Rick Gomez isn't bad either. EEEEP, Fangirl moment. As for the boy that I'm always talking about, I'll have to wait until school starts since I haven't seen him all summer. Oooh, I know! (plots behind readers back) Teeheee.

Welp, hope you had fun reading all that. AND I'M STILL WRITING FANFICTION YOU DORKS, JUST NOT LONG STORIES LIKE "BEHIND BLUE EYES". Oh yeah, if that reviewer is reading this story, you asked something like if that was inspired by the song by Limp Bizkit. Yes, yes it is. I searched forever for that. WHY? because I wanted to the story to mention "Blue Eyes" since well, you know...

Zack...~o


End file.
